


Restless

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag this tbh, M/M, Pre-Canon, Snippet, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It's too hot and Cassian can't sleep.





	

"You aren't sleeping."

Cassian rolls his eyes, shifting over on his cot. It's too warm. The air is a stagnant blanket on his skin. Every day he is here in this hell hole of a planet is a day he is falling deeper into madness. "Very astute observation Kay."

He hears the droid move closer. "You need sleep."

"I most definitely do." 

Cassian doesn't hear an immediate reply. Just when he feels himself being lulled by the way the lights dance on his ceiling, Kay sits on the floor right next to his head. Cassian watches the way Kay bends down, his visual orbs dimming a little when he presses his forehead to Cassian's brow. The cool metal against his skin is a jolt of relief that has his breath catching for a moment.

"Sleep Cassian. I'm here." 

Kay does not have emotions, isn't suppose to be able to emote in any way. Kay is an Imperial droid. A reprogrammed one at that. But sometimes Cassian thinks that Kay is just as capable of it as one with flesh and bones instead of metal and circuitry. 

Cassian unfolds his palm, holding it upward. Kay slides gentle metal fingers against his. He tilts his face against Kay's, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kay."

"Goodnight Cassian."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, I meant to write more robot sex. But it is Satan's hellish armpits here and I can't think sexy thoughts right now. Ergo, we have this.
> 
> "Visual Orbs". I don't know what else to call them...
> 
> [I have a Tumblr so come talk to me please](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com). It's a multifandom blog because I am a multifandom whore. But who isn't a little bit of that these days?


End file.
